Wait
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: ONE SHOT Sirius Black/OC. A month after he flees Hogwarts he reacquaints himself with the one witch who has faught for his innocence all these years but will he make her wait... *SEX SMUT SEX SMUT*


***LEMONS* MATURE CONTENT**

**Authors Note: This is a ONE SHOT and pure SMUT, SMUT, SMUT! A little bit of angst and fluff thrown in for good measure. This is a Sirius/OC fiction and takes place about a month after the Prisoner of Azkaban ends. The July between Harry's 3rd and 4th years. Erin Jackson always believed in Sirius' innocence and has campaigned for his release the last 13 years and is now on the run with Azkabans most notorious prisoner...**

**This is a ONE SHOT and involves lots of SEX. SIRIUS SEX. :p**

**I do not own a single HP character or place. I do however own Lavender Cottage (well my grandma technically owns it lol)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

'Sirius Black last month escaped his sentencing and his whereabouts are still unknown…'

Remus couldn't help but smile to himself listening to the WWN on Saturday evening and turned it up loud enough for the occupants in the next room to hear. Lavender Cottage retained a certain type of charm and stillness unrequited by other larger cottages nearer to the centre of the village of Arundel. No one barely knew the cottage was inhabited which made it the perfect (if not temporary safe house) for Remus Lupin and his house guests.

'Black is a known mass murderer and is a known Legilimens and known to have connections with the South Hand Gang known to be operating in Cardiff'

'You've got to be kidding me, hahahahaha'

Remus turned down the dial as the door to the living room swung open expectantly he was ready for a barrage of jibes, remarks and outright rage. But instead Sirius Black sloped into the room despondently glowering at the floor sitting in the high back leather chair opposite Remus.

He had shaved and looked tidier than when Remus first reconnected with him in the Shrieking Shack over a month ago. He was wearing a pair of loose fitted dark jeans and a newly cleaned blood red pressed shirt that wasn't tatty or scorch marked.

'Turn that shit of Moony'

Remus looked at him mildly surprised muted the radio and watched Sirius open a packet of Marlborough Lights and search in his black jeans for his lighter before Remus ventured towards Sirius offering his wand.

'Cheers,' said Sirius perching forward he dragged back on the cigarette thirstily. 'You still listening to Balliol and Ballcock I see?'

'It proved very useful while you were on the run actually,' said Remus tartly 'I knew all the best places to avoid." he added snarkly 'you always left a bit of a trail Sirius, I personally thought you ought to have been more careful'

'Have been this time though haven't I?' replied Sirius cockily blowing out a puff of thick clouded smoke into the room. 'Cardiff was it this time?'

'And you have Erin to thank for those fake trails I might remind you, where is she out of curiosity?' asked Remus leaning back comfortably into the dark green Chesterfield sofa. Sirius threw his head back breathing deeply in the nicotine. He had missed the simpler things in life, and this was one pleasure wizard prisoners were so often denied.

'Upstairs, something about needing some 'witch time' and I'm not one to argue too much with that witch given everything she has done for me these past 12 years'

'If that was a swipe at me it was in poor taste, Padfoot' said Remus sternly.

'Get over yourself Remus,' said Sirius casting his eyes to the ceiling 'you think I hold grudges that long do you.'

'Snape,' Remus subtly coughed eyeing Sirius' reaction.

'Is a different case, Moony. The number of times that git tried to kill me- '

'And the number of times you tried to kill him' pointed out Remus wisely. Sirius snorted and about to stub his cigarette out on the arm of the chair Remus threw him a disapproving glance and instead Sirius placed it in his mouth and chewed it up instead.

'Urgh, I just didn't want you putting it out on my leather chair,' Remus grimaced watching Sirius digest the finished cigarette. Remus stood up and crossed the room to his orange veneered cocktail cabinet. The cabinet door creaked open and he grabbed a bottle of Cherry Liquor and two single cut glasses.

'Truthfully Moony,' said Sirius firmly watching Remus pour out the red liquid laboriously into the glasses 'Erin might, might, just be angry with me'

Remus let out a small sigh sitting back down on the sofa with his drink. He placed the half full bottle at his feet. Sirius drank quickly staring back at the contents of the glass morosely.

'You can't be arguing already, Padfoot. You've only been back together a week' implored Remus.

'Yes and the damn witch still wants to marry me' he said solemnly.

'Oh god not a Padfoot Pity Party' Remus moaned finishing his drink. Somewhere outside the cottage the gentle hooting of the wood pigeons could be heard, Sirius' became still and alert like a dog. 'Sirius...' Remus threw his head back casually and twitched the tartan curtains apart his eyes roamed the garden carefully before swivelling his attention back to Sirius. 'Just a bird'

Relaxing once more when the sound of hooting stopped and nothing more happened Sirius replied stoically

'What do I give her Moony? A cave with Witherwings? Or even better - Grimmauld Place would be the perfect marital home.' Sirius scoffed sarcastically ruefully reminding himself of the horrors of the house he once called home 'Erin didn't leave her life for that-'

Remus listened patiently. Scooping up the bottle he refilled both their glasses.

'No she didn't Padfoot. She left her life behind to be with you, even if for the time being it isn't an ideal situation. Erin has believed you for the last 12 years I don't think she is about to start doubting her choices now. You owe her a great deal,'

'And it will take a lifetime to repay her. I owe a lot to Harry and Hermione too. I'll need another lifetime to repay their actions' Sirius pushed the sleeves of his shirt up his arm. 'I think I've fucked up enough in my life Remus- now I've got this chance, this opportunity and I don't know what to do with it'

Remus looked around the bare decorated room contemplating his reply, his grip tightening around his glass. It was difficult to always know what to say to Sirius but even harder now when he asked the questions which Remus didn't want or know how to answer. Guilt had raged inside Remus since the day he witnessed Wormtail's name sprint across the Marauders Map and he realised the horrible truth that for the last 12 years he had believed a lie. And now he was wishing, and willing to do whatever it took to rid himself of this guilt.

'All I said to her,' began Sirius 'was that why would she want to be engaged- you know I said to her its social convention- who are we trying to please. It doesn't change the way we feel about each other'

'You are a plonker' carped Remus the intoxicating liquid flowing through is veins. Wildly gesturing with his empty hand towards the living room door 'go up there for Merlin sake and tell her you love her you stupid, stupid dog. If I had a witch like that defending me- yes, yes' said Remus ushering away Sirius' firm glare 'I treated her life shit the last 12 years, I know I should've trusted her faith in you. But at least I do now Padfoot. So why are you now down here drinking with a washed up werewolf when you could be with **_your witch'_**

'Now who is throwing a Padfoot Pity Party?' Sirius said wryly passing the glass back to Remus.

'Go before I curse your behind' murmured Remus 'I'm off to bed, I suggest you do the same Padfoot'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sitting alone after Remus departed Sirius pulled open the curtain casting a more reassuring glance round the garden his eyes scanned every corner of the garden and the crescent moon was starting to slowly appear from behind the wispy grey clouds. There was clearly no one else within a 3 miles radius of the cottage but Sirius was still unsure of the security measures Dumbledore had placed around the cottage. At least in Azkaban he had always known there was no way of anyone getting in and he was now more paranoid about people getting to him out here.

'What the hell is wrong with me' he stiffened in the chair. The clock which was covered in a thin layer of dust on top of the mantlepiece was softly ticking closer and closer to 9 o'clock. 'James what would you do? Life has not turned out as easy as you always planned, Prongs' Sirius sunk low into the chair sending his long arms draping over the sides of the chair.

He spied out of the corner of his eye the small amounts of cherry liquid sitting in the bottle. He groped across for it and landed it in his lap, he let out a long slow breath and unscrewed the cap. Not bothering with a glass Sirius swigged back the contents.

'Hmmmhm' he licked his lips 'need more of this, I'm sure Lily would disapprove Prongs. But right now I need to go talk to my witch'

He cautiously approached his bedroom door and rather than knocking or even gently tapping the solid oak door he grabbed the handle and pushed his way into the bedroom. Erin was reading Peter Dickinson's _The Flight of Dragons _lying across the bed wearing one of Sirius' rock band t-shirts, Sirius could just make out a short frilly lace knicker poking out from beneath his shirt. She had her legs brought up close to her chest and her book propped against her knees.

'You took a while' Erin commented her eyes fixed on her book.

'Thought you needed your time'

Erin loudly snapped the book shut and flung herself off the bed.

'TIME? TIME?' she shrieked shrilly expecting Sirius to flinch or retaliate but when he didn't she groaned and sunk back into the covers flipping her book open glaring at Sirius she said 'I needed you to just listen to me. I don't want to get married tomorrow, but you were half way down the stairs before you let me even finish'

'More to life than confetti, posies and dresses. Its what you told San Nowell- remember that?'

'I don't ever forget Sirius.' Erin said her eyes narrowing. 'I don't want to fight'

Sirius stood in the centre of the room and repeated the sentiment back to her.

'Then we don't, isn't this all irrelevant Erin?'

'To you perhaps.' she said shortly 'but I'm tired of waiting Sirius'

…

…

Erin Jackson was throwing her body against him with all the passion she had, his movements were enticing her with every second she desired him more. Sirius' hand caressed the gentle curve of her back softly his fingers moving in small circles across her punctured kin, she wanted him to feel all of her after all there was no point hiding anymore. Erin rested her head on his shoulder drinking in his scent deeply she had missed him with a hunger that had gone unquenched and she just wanted to be held.

Protected.

Safe.

Home.

Him.

'Erin, wait, I have to stop,' he mumbled into her mane of jet black waves.

'Why,' she demanded suddenly leaning her body away from him. She threw him a look of great disapproval when he moved her hands across his chest and his arms fell to her waist.

'Maybe this is too fast' he said leaning back into the pillows. Erin was still straddled across him decidedly unimpressed he had stopped her.

'Sirius Black you think 13 years later is too fast'

Sirius closed his eyes and clasped her hands in his bringing them to his lips.

'Erin this is not something I ever thought would happen again,' he said thoughtfully thumbing the white gold engagement ring on her left hand. Erin never concealed her emotions very well and wrinkled her nose sympathetically her eyes dropped sadly gazing at Sirius she replied

'But it is happening, Siri. So why stop it at all?'

'That ring,' he muttered 'you understand what this means. What we mean'

'Do I look like I'm in the position to argue about the wedding right now, Siri?' said Erin impatiently. Sirius face fell and he sighing he struggled to move beneath Erin's hips which were pinning him to the bed. 'Oh no, you said yourself. 13 years' she said determinedly her diamond shaped blue eyes staring at him.

Sirius' lip curled and the corners of his mouth twitched into a frown.

'Yes I know that, not a lot else was on my mind when you walked into my room wearing just that Black Sabbath T-shirt, EJ.'

'You noticed hahaha. Then what are we stopping for,' she said pleadingly her hands seductively running over his chest and the tattooed symbols that were emblazoned across his chest.

'For us, 'he said and he successfully pushed her off him rolling her onto the bed he moved his naked torso out of the blankets and said 'too long I've waited to have you again. I don't want it to be some fumble in Remus' spare bedroom'

Erin groaned disappointedly and shuffled back warmly under the covers glaring and wanting Sirius Black all at the same time as she watched him get dressed.

'I never thought I would hear the day that Sirius Black held his morals higher than his sex drive!' she complained loudly searching for her bra around the side of the bed.

'You'll thank me when the time comes' he said plonking down on the edge of the Z bed. He kissed her bare naked shoulder and whispered 'I want to devour you in my own bed, not his'

Erin blushed. He was driving her crazy now he was back. But meeting anywhere outside the safe wards of Lavender Cottage was out of the question for now, it was an old pace of Remus' he had used as an undercover agent during the war and was in the middle of nowhere. Remus was sleeping in the next room which Erin suspected was another reason Sirius' was rather reluctant to allow his carnal urges take over so reticently.

'And when will that be, precisely?' she commented feeling his lips move across her back. How was he still resisting the temptation when mere moments ago their bodies were tightly wound around one another. 'Because as lovely as it is hiding I know you aren't exactly enjoying being Remus' pet'

'Hey, I am not his pet' said Sirius frowning 'after all these years you think Remus Lupin considers himself my master,'

'He's changed since you've been away,' Erin pointed out slipping the t-shirt back over her head, she flicked her hair out of the v neck collar. 'More Moony, less Remus,'

'I gauged that, 'Sirius surmised glancing down as Erin's hand floated around his body and over his thighs 'you aren't easy to say no to are you'

'Your memory still intact then,' Erin smirked running a finger along his bare inner thigh 'your right persistence is definitely my problem'

'Your problem Miss Jackson,' he said quietly gazing at their reflections in the mirror 'is your feeble attempts to entice me are duly going to fail because I am determined to make you wait'

Erin laughed without parting her lips she kissed his neck sweetly looking at him adoringly she pushed her body against the crook of his back.

'You're the one being wicked now' Erin laughed disentangling herself from him. 'This wasn't entirely how I penned tonight.' She said sighing deeply. 'We could always talk like normal wizards do'

'You're anything but normal EJ,' he paused and ran his fingers over his face tiredly 'but using our lips for speaking might not be such an outrageous plan' he half smiled turning to face her, cradling her in his arms. 'But if we're going to do it we could do with a drink give my hands a **_distraction_**,' he added flirtatiously gazing down at her half naked body she winked at him and a neat tinge of pink appeared across her cheeks her eyes rose to meet his gaze.

'I think that'll be easily resolved,' EJ mused flinging open the bedroom door. She walked along the small cream carpeted landing and approached the opposite door listening closely to see if Remus was still sleeping.

'I'll tell him in the morning what we've eaten and pay him back later, sure Remus won't mind if we help ourselves' and she carefully tread across the landing and down the spiral staircase. She checked behind her and saw Sirius still standing at the top of the stairs as if waiting for an invitation to join her.

'You are kind you know that.' He said solemnly. He trotted down the stairs 'Remus of all people doesn't know how lucky he is to have you by his side'

'I'm with both of you,' Erin replied firmly 'but would like to point out **not sleeping with both of you**,'

'Well I should bloody well hope not' he growled his eyes flashing towards Remus' room as he passed.

The lower level of the house was bigger than the upstairs and Erin flicked on the lights leading into the kitchen which was just big enough for the two of them. Dark mahogany cupboards lined the two opposite walls, a deep set sink sat below a Georgian window separated the cupboards and overlooked a neatly cultivated lawn and raised beds of Lavender brightly interspersed with orange and red blooms of cosmos visible in the shimmering half moonlight.

'Wouldn't go there,' said Erin curtly 'despite the myriad of rumours swirling around that gossip infested building I call work since Remus has been paying court to my office more frequently these days.'

Sirius opened the tall standing fridge and the room was flooded with luminous white light, he grabbed two small bottles of orange juice glaring at them as if they had deeply offended him he placed them on the worktop.

'Forgot the wolf keeps his liquor locked away pity I haven't got my wand yet otherwise these would not be pumpkin juice' Sirius said pouring out the contents into the two beakers Erin had just placed in front of him.

'Leave the drunken games for later Siri, this will be just fine. Has Albus been in touch with you? Did he say when your wand would be returned?' she asked 'come on, the lounge is much more comfortable not to mention warmer'

They wandered out of the kitchen and down a long hallway crossing the bottom of the stairway they entered the lounge where a dark green Chesterfield sofa was pushed up underneath the shallow bay window and half covered by a deep blood red tartan blanket. A small log burner was sat in an almighty wide chimney breast over large for the size of the small Scottish gate keeper cottage. Erin curled up one end and spread her legs across the firm leather raising them when Sirius sat down. He passed Erin her juice and placed his down by his feet.

'No- one letter end of last month, not believing or disbelieving the events at the Shack. Likes to play the cards under his hat'

'So what did you want to talk about,' sighed Erin deeply throwing her head against the head rest holding her drink in her hand she surveyed Sirius yearningly she crossed her feet comfortably slipping her body further down onto the sofa.

'We haven't had a proper conversation in 13 years either EJ- maybe we should do that. What do you think we should talk about?'

Erin laughed.

'Oh you're genuinely asking aren't you? I expected you to take the lead Siri but hey nothing really has changed,' she said quietly fixing him with an intense gaze, Sirius playfully pinched her toes. 'I do wonder about you sometimes Mr Black. What do you want to do with your new found… well…old found life?'

'I don't think of it as old or new,' he admitted his hands resting on her knee. 'Azkaban does that to you. Life isn't old or new or ever over in that place.' A dark look had descended over Sirius' face and he wouldn't meet EJ's eye, instead becoming preoccupied with drawing little circles across her naked knee cap.

'We don't have to talk about that if it,' EJ paused sighing heavily 'if it's hard Sirius. That place destroys wizards and witches alike- I don't know how you survived, are you okay discussing this?'

'EJ I don't want you to have to live with the memories I am forced too.' He smiled at her though it barely reached his eyes. He hadn't looked like that since she saw him in Azkaban over a year ago. 'Your head shouldn't be filled with my misery,'

'You still don't get it,' she laughed heartily 'there is no me. Not since you came back Sirius, what you feel is what I feel. And 13 years apart has only made that grow- I'm sure if James were here he would understand.' She added sorrowfully 'but he's not' she added in a dead whisper.

Sirius observed EJ close her eyes and he was pretty sure she was reliving her life before James and Lily were murdered. Merlin, he had done it enough times when residing in his cell and all hope was departing his heart, only lifted when the loneliness was permeated by visits from Ministry officials checking out the security levels of the prison and would pay him a visit once a month.

'That's my biggest regret, trusting that rat arsed bastard' Sirius spat venomously his eyes brightening with murderous intent, Erin nudged him 'sorry,' he mumbled 'but James- he didn't deserve anything that happened to him. Harry grew up with those- those-'

'Wicked people?' supplied Erin

'Why they only ever made me godfather,' said Sirius inconsolably 'what would've been so bad making you godmother?' he pondered

'Lily didn't want to burden me Siri,' said Erin sadly 'I wish she flippin' well had, but Lily said the less people who knew- the better right?' she sighed reminiscently.

'I trusted you, you were Lily's best friend and I never understood it'

'It matters not now,' rushed Erin 'remember Siri- demon witches are still classed as half-breeds, I doubt Moody trusted me with anything more than a tea cup, let alone the secrecy and protection of the most hunted wizarding family in modern Britain' she laughed bitterly. Sirius grabbed his glass and drank slowly, contemplating his response.

'I trusted you. I still do- some wizards are just too thick or arrogant to see your natural beauty you know,' he said glancing at the long scaly scar running from her neck down her forearm and a deep purple scar encircled her wrists, denominating her belonging to the Faust Demon Clan.

Her mother's status as a demon had constantly bee called in on when fighting the war, Dumbledore used anyone he could to infiltrate the underworld of the dark magic for his own gains. Erin and Albus rarely saw eye to eye when it came to her mothers' abilities, she was manipulated into helping the Order with the promise of fresh hope that her kind would be welcomed into the wizarding world once the war was over. But those promises from the Ministry were quickly short lived and Erin was thankful for the jobs she managed to acquire during the years of Sirius' incarceration. Her mother on the other hand had departed for Ireland and she hadn't seen her in over five years.

'Do you think that Harry is doing oaky?' Erin asked changing the subject 'fourth year looms, do you recall our fourth year?' a smile played about Erin lips.

'With great shame and humility,'

'How many times did I curse you?' she smiled

'Too many to remember. You always were better at offensive charms than Lily was. She was gifted in Charms but you were bleeding terrifying when you pointed your wand, you never knew what was gonna come outta the damn thing'

Erin laughed. He forgot ow much he enjoyed the sound of her not so girlish giggle. Sometimes if he focused hard enough the last 12 years of despair were replaced with those first summers fresh out of Hogwarts before the world when totally wands up. Flashes of Erin smiling in short summer lilac robes draped in the flag of Ireland dancing along the beaches on the Northern shore where Erin's mother had taken her daughters' name from, she was carefree back then.

Glancing at her now Sirius saw she bore scars like his just better somehow, Erin had carried on with her life and fought her battles in the open wizarding world. Sirius always knew he was innocent but he couldn't imagine what it had been like for Erin to live in a world where not even Remus trusted or believed her anymore.

'Cheeky,' she chuckled her foot swiping him in the stomach 'I bet I'd beat you in a duel now,' she added cockily.

'Highly unfair that seeing as I'm totally disarmed'

'Wake the lycan up and use his,' suggested Erin boldly

'Wake up the sleeping lycan? You must be kidding, moody Moony is worse than full- fledged wolf'

'Is Sirius Black a chicken?' she teased

'No,' he said quickly chortling 'I just like my limbs where they are. Attached to my person'

'He is not that bad' moaned Erin 'if you wanna duel. Get. A. Wand'

Sirius shoved her legs off him and said

'Fine. You're on, but if Moony takes a bite of me I hope you're prepared to deal with the consequences of having a fiancé and best friend to take care off once a month'

'Moony won't bite ya,' said Erin rolling her eyes 'cos he knows **_I_** will **kill him**,'

'You sure he takes your threats seriously'

'Yes. Very' said Erin firmly 'seeing as he thought you were guilty for twelve years the least Moony can do is owe me a few indulgences, he has a lot of making up to do' she added darkly.

Sirius left the lounge and Erin heard him padding up the stairs and across the landing, the creaking door signalled he had entered Remus' bedroom. And moments later his brow slightly sweaty Sirius re-emerged carrying a dark wood jet black wand looped with engraved vine leaves.

'So- do we dare venture outside Miss Jackson?'

'Do you dare Mr Black?' she challenged swinging her body off the sofa. She beamed confidently at Sirius who was numbly feeling the length of the wand between his hands.

'Years since I've held a wand properly' he muttered gazing down at the wood between his scarred fingers 'unless you count the Shack back when, when that little bastard slithered away'

'Siri- shall we?' she said prodding him and gesturing him to leave the house first. 'Blackest night doesn't bother you does it?'

'There's moonlight, enough to still see your beautiful face'

'Flattery will not win a dual' EJ said flatly rolling her eyes 'we aint in Hogwarts anymore, Siri'

'My charm failing?'

'Yes,' EJ said shortly a smile spreading over her face 'and I've learnt not to allow myself to be distracted by you Sirius Black' said Erin boldly strolling past him and out of the cottage front door.

'And earlier when you tried to drag me back to bed, I wasn't distracting to you then?' he added the sound of a smile lifting in his voice as he followed her footsteps. The gravel crunching under foot as they crossed towards the lawn.

'No,' said EJ quickly blushing. The cold night air whipped across her face, her dark wavy hair was spiralling down her back 'this is another first in a long time, eh?' she smiled wickedly temptingly at him, the light from the moon shrouding half her face in the light. Sirius groaned and laughed taking his stance by a rather large overgrown mulberry bush that swiped viciously at his legs.

'Damn plant' he groaned stepping forwards closer to the centre of the garden where a stone bird bath stood, a limpid pool of water collecting in the depths of the granite basin.

'So no face- no specially protected areas,' she said devilishly flashing her eyes downwards over Sirius's body, he shook his head fervently in agreement. 'Hmm, are we going all out or shall I go soft on you?'

'Jackson- you've never gone soft on anyone'

'Yeah, but I love ya so was thinking of letting you-'

'Elambro' Sirius said in a firm hushed whisper. A beam of amber red light shot from the wand and hit EJ on her right shoulder, she looked shocked at him and brandishing her own wand responded in kind smirking.

'Infindo Obeliska' and small pearls of white flew from her pale coloured wand, Sirius dodged her hex but the beams of light honed in on him and transfigured into small boulders and rocks collapsing on his feet.

'Shit, EJ' he said quietly hopping on his foot he rubbed it enthusiastically 'where'd you learn that,'

'I learnt a lot while you were away,' she said proudly.

'Okay- if we're gonna delve into transfiguration you forget who you're dealing with' sad Sirius gleefully rubbing the wand over and over. Focusing hard Erin watched as Sirius shut his eyes and began to quietly chant. Erin stepped back across the trimmed lawn anticipating an attack from any angle and Sirius suddenly vanished. She blinked three times before she realised he had apparated and was standing behind her, his wand prodding into her abdomen and his hands fixed around her throat.

'Watch more carefully EJ,' he whispered into her ear, relinquishing his grip around her throat as she struggled against him she scowled at him roughly pushing him to the ground. 'You don't want to be caught unaware'

'I wasn't' she said coolly collapsing on top of him 'you're in my grip now. Again' she smirked wickedly and hungrily leant forward her fingers comfortingly touching Sirius' face.

Sirius stared hard into her Aegean blue coloured iris' and studied her face, from the scars along her neck to the small Dragon Pox scars along the length of her chin and cheeks. Her pointed little nose reminded him strongly of a mouse and her thin pale pink lips cried for him. Sirius pulled her down and consumed her lips passionately with his. Erin whimpered moving her body further up and her legs wrapped around Sirius tightly, she slung her arms firmly around his neck and Sirius enthralled his arms around her waist.

'You want to wait?' she whined breathlessly between their deep kisses. The night breeze blew around them and EJ hardly noticed it her body felt that warm as if tiny flames were sprouting all over skin where Sirius touch lingered. Sirius swallowed hard and kissed her again.

'You've no idea how much I'm resisting the urge to fuck you'

'Then don't' EJ begged. Her knees scraped along the damp dewy grass as Sirius moved his hands beneath her short robe grasping at the top of her thighs where her lace black knickers met the soft skin of her thighs. EJ moved her body into Sirius rhythmically, her lace knickers becoming slowly more wet when Sirius' fingers slid along the hem of them. She moaned into his mouth when he pressed against her knickers.

'Here?' he whispered 'are you sure you wouldn't want somewhere comfier?'

'Sex with Sirius Black under moonlight, you move and I'll curse you Sirius Black'

'Just a thought' he muttered resting back and lying on the grass looking up at her watching EJ rub herself over him. He didn't need to do much work and instead enjoyed watching her tilt her hips on top of him. He wanted her but loved watching her be free. She needed this. They needed this. What was he waiting for, could this be more perfect?

'Top. Off. Now' she shuddered grabbing at the hem of his shirt which he duly stripped off.

'Same to you Miss Jackson' cooed Sirius, he was staring up at her and he reached up and ran his hands beneath her top and over her bra, god he wished she was wearing a corset but the bra would have to do and he ripped her top clean from her flesh. His eyes roamed the length of her body desirably and leaning closer he pressed his lips hungrily up against her soft creamy pale skin gently caressing the top of her breasts.

'Oh Siri, oh my god. Oh my god. Holy fuck' she tried to keep her voice low but rubbed harder and faster, Sirius lay back and watched her in awe.

'EJ let me-' he mumbled gently pulling away from her he tore down his jeans and shorts before Erin was on top of him again crushing her lips against his with unbridled desire. 'Slow down,' he said patiently, his hands directly grabbing her hips he pushed her down gradually until they both moaned.

'Oh fuck EJ, shite I don't wanna know how you got so good at this'

'Let me remind you,' she said breathing in shallowly she pushed against him before he released her hips and Erin was pulsating herself around him. Sirius felt he wanted to pleasure her as much as she was doing to him and overpowering her he reversed their positions.

'Let me remind you that you can't always be in control' said Sirius quietly and grinning seductively at her. EJ smiled back and felt him push all the way into her again, she convulsed and tightened with every powerful but gentle thrust. This was 12 years of longing that had built between them without even knowing it.

'Show me then,' replied EJ in between the moans escaping from her lips.

'Due course my little Irish witch' said Sirius leaning down he brushed her lips softly then pulled her arms around his neck and brought her up to meet his gaze. Together they moved against each other intrinsically in sync without a skipped beat and Erin threw her head across his shoulder her nails scraping into his back deeply, Sirius pulled her close to him as he powerfully drilled into her one final time before letting out a low shaky and pleasurable moan.

'Glad we didn't wait,' said EJ her heart was beating outside of her chest and she lovingly and adoringly grabbed at Sirius short mane of hair to kiss her again. 'Aren't you?'

'Erin- don't ask stupid questions you know the answer too' and he kissed her again. Crawling over him Erin rested by his side tucking her head neatly under the crook in his arm. He pulled her in safely securely wrapping his arm around her.

And together they looked at the stars.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please read and review.


End file.
